Ikarishipping That One Dream
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Now that Dawn has helped Paul's wish come true, she has problems of her own. Visions of her past; Pokemon to help; the True Love Rose reborn; a demon trying to kill everyone she cares about; and something that will change her and Paul's life, forever. Sequel to Ikarishipping That One Wish.
1. A surprise

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here!**

***Cheers* I'm literally throwing a party here; I' m that happy that today has finally come.**

**Well, series two, wow. Honestly, I never thought that I would make it here; but, I never gave up. So, thank-you to all of you FanFiction readers out there, for reading my stories and giving me **amazing** reviews from you guys/girls; Now, basically this season, the story is going to based more on Dawn... Still, with some Paul moments, you'll see why later.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... If I did though, everyone would be paired up by now.**

* * *

-Previously-

(Dawn's Dream P.O.V)

*Mum: My little flower, throughout the years, you have grown to a young lady... Just like the legendary White Love Rose Princess, as fate have chosen you to be the next. Now that you have found your true love, I give you the gift that will bring back the true Love Rose... But this new adventure will be the hardest one yet, good luck and I will always be with you*

...

*?: Ha, now my **dear **Dawn, your powers have become the strongest and **nothing **will stop me getting it, even if I have to kill every living soul you care about, so beware because **I **the king of nightmares, the Black knight is coming to meet your **doom**...*

...

Ikarishipping That One Dream

Chapter One

(Dawn P.O.V)

"No!" I screamed, after waking up from my non-stop nightmares. Sapphire was next to me trying to calm me down; a new routine we picked up. "Dawn, its okay; that demon man's not here", she said, resting her fluffy soft paw onto my lap.

I loved it that Sapphire evolved now, because she was the most beautiful Pokémon, which could ever exist and she's my best friend. Well, we can't forget Paul, even though, he **is** my boyfriend now; also, Wolfy's Sapphires boyfriend.

"Ahh, when are these nightmares ever going to stop? It has been a month now, since Valentine's Day... And when Paul and I... You know, got **carried away** while making out", I replied. Remembering, Sapphire went bright red with embarrassment, "y-yeh I remember". I got out of my bed covers and walked to my window that faced my garden. "It's a good thing, Star was searching for his next Wisher that night, or things would have gone **really** bad... And thinking about what mom said, what gift have I received?" I quietly spoke.

I then went to have a shower, since it was 7:30 am, Wednesday and I had school today. Once reached to the bathroom, I suddenly felt dizzy and ran to the toilet.

"Sis, have you seen my hair gel?" Said Star, playing with his bed hair, then heard me, puking in the bathroom. "Oh no... Sis, are you okay?" He questioned, and rubbed my back when I was finished, getting rid of last night's dinner. "I-I'm fine... I think I just a-ate too much berries last night, f-for dessert", I stuttered my reply.

My twin brother, put the back of his hand on my forehead and said "you are a little warm, it's quite rare for you to be sick because of your powers. I think it is best that you stay home for today; we don't know for sure what is wrong with you... Like do you have any other symptom?" I shook my head, in response.

"Not that I know of... Please, I want to go to school! I want to see Paul!" I pleaded, as the gym leader before me smirked. "Oh, but you don't want your boyfriend Pauly to catch your illness", he dramatically sighed. I turned a dark shade of red and kicked him in the shin, "shut up, or I'll kick you in the worst place, got it!" He slowly backed away, like a scared-y cat and nodded.

I rolled my eyes, while mumbling "... Boys, but twin brothers are worse". "Okay fine, you can go to school. But, I will be keeping an eye on you, since my Wisher is at the school", he gave in. I cheered, gave him a hug and went to get ready for school. "Oh, your hair gel is on your desk, like it's always is", I reminded my brother.

(Paul P.O.V)

"See you later Reggie, bye Dad!" I cheerfully said, leaving my giant home that I grew up in, for real. *A beautiful day, how I **love** my new life... How can it get any better?* I thought to myself, as Wolfy and I reached the school gate. Then my girlfriend, Sapphire and Star appeared from behind me.

"Hay Paul", Dawn cheered. I smiled and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Good thing she kissed you on the cheek, instead on the lips", Star randomly remarked. "Why?" I questioned, with a confused look. "It's nothing, nothing at all! No need to worry!" Troublesome shouted out, putting a hand behind her head.

Suddenly, she made a weird face and zoomed off into a patch of the wood. Two minutes later, her and Sapphire return with a grim expression on their faces; "see I told you to stay home, you're sick", the twin brother sighed. I widened my eyes, as I went to check her temperature.

"P-Paul, I'm fine, no need to worry. I just ate too much last night, besides it's probably a twenty-four hour bug", she reinsured. "Okay, if you say so; but if you get any worse, I'm taking you to Nurse Joy", I warned. Afterwards, we met up with the gang and headed off to our first lesson.

(Dawn P.O.V)

Few, I made it to lunch time. So far I did not lose anything from my stomach, and couldn't stop thinking what was wrong with me. *Dawn: What **is** wrong with me? If I am sick, wouldn't I have healed my sickness by now? Sapphire: Well, I don't know, but it's starting to affect me. What happens to you happens to me*, I thought to Sapphire.

"Hay Dawn" the girls cheered, as they joined me and the guys to our table, which was outside. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Said May, we all nodded and I said to Blue. "How's the baby, Blue?" I was allowed to say it in public now, since everyone in the school knew, yes even Ash.

"Oh, it's fine. Gary and I, found out it will be borne by September. It also started kicking a lot", all of us girls awed, while the guys rolled their eyes. Then, Star appeared from the cafeteria and sat down between me and Drew. "Hay sis, feeling better?" He questioned, out of the ordinary. "I'm fine Star, I didn't lose anything... Yet", I replied.

The gang looked confused, since they didn't know about my illness. I picked up a berry from my plate and before I put it in my mouth, Ash questioned, "how many berries are you going to eat, no one can eat that many". *Says the person that has a lunch the size for twenty people*, I sarcastically thought. Ignoring his comment, I put the berry in my mouth and I suddenly did not feel too good.

*Oh no*, I zoomed towards the school bathroom, that was close by. Once returned to my seat, everyone's mouths had dropped, literally. "Sis, you just been sick, hasn't you?" Star stated. "Are you ill, Dawn?" Misty questioned, once again surprising me, as she was the one to question the obvious.

"I'm fine... I'm going for a walk", I replied, as I left my seat to return my tray. Suddenly, something shot through my vision, "Ahh!" I screamed in pain, I saw a demon shape in a dark cloudy land. *? : Surprise, prepare for a **fight***. My vision ended, and I started seeing properly, Paul was next to me and the gang was there as well.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asked, while I tried to stop shaking. "Get everyone to a safe distance..." I murmured, "What?" The whole gang shouted. "Now, or you'll get hurt!" I screamed, but I was too late. People from a distance started to panic, as a giant demon shaped as a Houndoom appeared attacking places looking for something.

*Oh no, a Houndoom got possessed by the Black Knight*, I thought to myself. Sapphire straight away went into battle form, knowing what to do. Wolfy did the same, but Sapphire and I said "No, it's too dangerous!"

"But, what about you?" my boyfriend questioned, I shook my head and replied. "I know what I'm doing, if you guys are not leaving, then stay back..."

The guys backed away to a safe distance and watched, as I commanded to Sapphire, "now, super battle form!" Sapphire then brought out her powerful claws, and slammed the ground as vines grew up her form, creating armour. Her glossy tail changed to a lioness tail, her teeth grew to sabre-tooth tiger teeth.

The feathers on her shiny wings turned into pure steel. Once, turned into super battle form, she roared to grab the demons attention. "Now, energy-ball, at the demon", straight away, charging the grass-type attack, it hit the demon proving half of the damage worked. The demon got angry and charged a huge shadow-ball at us.

"Protect", I commanded and the powerful shield from Sapphire protected us both. "This demon, is a warm up, finish it with Natures-Force", I finished. Sapphire shot up into the sky and charged up all of the powers, and attacked at the demon with a powerful blow; sending light to every inch of the school.

The demon was down and what surprised the people from around was, it glowed and shrank to a normal Houndoom. A Nightmare soul seeped out, and Sapphire used her pendant from her collar to sap the soul away. I walked up to the Houndoom, to see that it is the leader of its kind, as it had the leader badge on its collar.

"Hay Houndoom, are you okay?" I smoothly questioned, he nodded and licked my hand in thanks. "_Thank you, Guardian_", he answered. I waved my hand over his pendant and it glowed. "There that should protect you and your kind for a while, be careful now", I said.

He bowed down to me and ran off. I turned around to see the gang, looking at me in confusion, apart from Star. "Long story, I don't think now is an appropriate time, if this happens again... *Mumbles* which is likely, *out loud* I'll tell you then", I stated.

I walked off like nothing happened and went for my walk. *This **defiantly **is a warm up, he'll be back for more*.

-After School-

I was finishing off my homework, until my doorbell rang. "Coming", I called, once reached the door; I opened it to see Blue. "Hay Blue", "Hay Dawn can I come in". "Sure", once she was inside we went to the living-room. "Where's Star", she wondered. "Oh, he's got a gym challenged; he'll be back in an hour".

She made an O-shape and then I realised she was holding a plastic bag. "What's with the bag, Blue?" I asked when she sat down rubbing her small bump. "Oh, well... I think I know what's wrong with you, but one question", she replied, as I motion my hand to carry on. "Have you and Paul... You know, did **it**? By accident or something lately..."

I realised where this was coming from and answered. "The punch incident at the Valentine's Prom... Yeh, w-we did". We both knew Gary did that prank and got busted a week later, from his Grandfather, the principle. Turns out a lot of people got drunk and had a hangover, even the principle him-self. It was quite funny when, Gary got chased around the school, by angry girls that had a hangover thanks to him.

"Right, then you'll need this..." Blue finally answered and handed me the bag, she got up and left saying goodbye, and good-luck.

I looked into the bag, went pale and said "Great".

(Paul P.O.V)

I was hanging out with the guys and we were having a chat about guy things, until Gary changed the subject to something serous. "So Guys, here's a big question for you, if your girlfriend suddenly said, like for example, that she was pregnant with your child what would you do..."

We were all wide-eyed at Gary, as he put his hands up to protest, "just saying, I'm going through this remember". We then all understood, well Ash still a bit clueless. "Well, I would stay by May's side because I love her, besides I could teach the kid, how to look as good as I am" said Drew, flipping his hair. *Show of*, I thought.

"Well, for me and Misty, I got no choice or she'll pound me with that mallet of hers", said Ash, as we all laughed. "I choose to be with Blue, it was my fault that I started the mess and I love more than any girl I ever met, so I stayed with her... What about you Paul?"

I then froze, thought about it than spoke "honestly... I don't know".

(Dawn P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it, I doubled checked the object that was in my hand again and again, just to be sure. "No, no... No! This is not happening, what will Paul think of me now? Especially, at a time like this", I complained to myself, as Sapphire put a reassuring paw on my lap, looking as worried as I was.

I'm pregnant with Paul's child.

* * *

**Me: Ha, I bet you didn't see **that **coming, and I even published this on the right date *cheers*.**

**Paul: Dawn, what is going on?**

**Dawn: I'm not telling you yet... Wait, Naturegirl360, how does he not know?**

**Me: Oh that? I locked him and Wolfy in a closet.**

**Dawn: Oh...**

**Me: Anyway, review and reply I hoped you liked the first chapter of the series, so far.**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	2. New rival

**Hay Naturegirl360,**

**Okay, long update; for now on I'm going to use **only **one word to say my excuse because I'm sure you're as fed up with this as I am. So my excuse is 'school', you pretty much knows what that's like.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure you guys want to see the next chapter, so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Chapter Two

(Dawn's P.O.V)

Two days after my discovery, I decided to start wearing a baggy jumper over my tank-top and shorts; because my bump was already starting to show a little bit. *Dawn: I'm beginning to think that the baby is going to be born early like I have. Sapphire: So, it's a half-blood? I guess this little one will be passing down your powers then? Dawn: Well, if it is; I have to protect myself and the child at all costs... But, why when the Black-Knight is sending in another attack or even worse... A **war***

Our thoughts were cut short when we arrived at the school gate. "Hay Dawn... Are you going to tell him today?" Said blue, once she spotted me; I told Blue the next day about the test results and ever since then, she was always there for me, literately. "I don't know, what he will say about this? I mean will he stay for me or will he leave me? If only I didn't asked him to kiss me that night, then it wouldn't have happened and got us into this mess", I replied and started to tear up.

"Aww, don't say that Dawn. You know Paul would never do such a thing and it's not your fault; really, if Gary never put alcohol in the drinks, you guys would never have gotten drunk", she reinsured. I thought about it for a minute and said "Even if that never happened, I'm sure no matter what we would **still** have gotten into this mess..."

She raised her eye brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think that I was supposed to have this baby... This is my fate; I think this is the gift that my mom said that she would give me..." I sighed, as Blue then suddenly said wisely. "You said that your **mother** would give you a gift. If this was her gift, then it wouldn't be; this gift is something that **you** and **Paul** had created. Not something that you're passed on mother would give; think about it, can a dead relative just **give** you an unborn child or is it more likely that she would have given you like a power or something."

"Yeh, I guess you're right", "right about what?" A familiar voice spoke, which was Gary. "N-nothing, no need to worry", I shouted. "Relax, besides Blue and I were the ones that kinda knew about your problem on Wednesday; so, we both set a plan to help you out", he reinsured.

"R-really", I started to tear up again. "Yes really; man, your hormones are already going crazy, are you sure it's only been a month?" Gary joked, while I crossed my arm un-amused.

Before they said anything else, I went off into the building since class was about to start.

-At Lunch-

*Now just tell him, you can do it*, I thought to myself. Once I received my food and went to sit down with the guys again, I was about to say something; but May beat me too it. "Okay, here's an interesting subject we could talk about... What are our greatest fears?

*Good question though* "Mine's the dark really, I got trapped in a cave when I was little", said Drew, sweeping his hair. "I despise Bug-type Pokémon, their so creepy", said Misty, shivering as she thought about them.

"I'm pretty much afraid of most of the girls now, o-only the ones that chased me three weeks ago!" Gary stuttered, while breaking a sweat of fear as he looked at some of the girls that were **still** glaring at him since that day. "I don't have a fear", said Blue.

"I used to have a fear of Pokémon when I was younger, but now I only dislike ghost-types", said May. "My fear is either Misty..." Ash started, when Misty then started glaring daggers at him. "But I'm more afraid of losing my best-buddy Pikachu", "_Aww, thanks Ash_", Pikachu replied, as he nuzzled him.

"Well, my fears are two things; One, my sister being mad at me... Like she is right now; and two, losing my only close family left", said Star, while I was first glaring daggers at his as well, and then started to tear up of his sweetness. *Ahh, hormones are out of control*.

"I guess waking up every morning to think that does Dawn really exist; because without her, I would be still mopping around giving up on myself to this day. That's one of my favourites to prove of my love for Dawn", Paul was the last to speak, and I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the lips of thanks.

"I would say the same about Sapphire", Wolfy added and Sapphire rubbed him, ending with her graceful tail stroking his furry muzzle; which caused him to drool.

"So, what is your fear Dawn?" May questioned, as the others turned to stare at me waiting for my answer. Thanks to my intense mood-swings, I turned really shy... Since this fear was something that happened only about a year ago, that almost made me give up on love and staying away of the guys for the rest of my life.

"U-umm, I-I don't really want to talk about it", I stuttered, and then Star's eyes softened once he realised what- or **who** I was talking about. "Oh, sis..." He commented, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, he slammed the table with his fist and he shouted, "If that jerk ever **dares **touch or even go near my sister ever again! The last thing he'll ever see is Staraptor's steel-wing and my fist!"

Ash; Drew; Gary; and even Paul had to retrain him until he calmed down from his random outburst. "Woh Star, what got into you?" Ash wondered, as most of us were shocked of his outburst; the only one that wasn't... Was me.

"It's okay Star... If they want to know, I'll tell them. Well, my fear is Thunder-", I started and Sapphire finished," and Lightning..."

Suddenly, an intense vision shot for just a second, showing part of my fear that had happened. Another thing happened and that was when an incredibly load Thunder sounded across the area.

"Eep" I shrieked, hiding under the table. "Well, that was convenient", Blue commented. "But, what confuses me is... How come Star got angry about a guy, when Dawn is only afraid of a storm?" Paul questioned, as the others thought in agreement.

"Oh, it's simple really", said a disgustingly husky voice. *No, No... No! Please not him!*, I screamed in my thoughts. We turned too looked at the owner of the voice, and saw a teenager wearing a hooded cape; beside him was a Luxray.

He removed his hood to show Black and Blond hair shaped as a lightning bolt, he wore a royal crown on his head, and most of all his eyes were the colour that I once knew was yellow, was now **orange**. "Hello, Scrumptious", he said to me, licking his lips. But, Paul stood in front me and glared at the teen; as well Wolfy in battle form barring his fangs at the Luxray who was drooling at Sapphire.

"Who are you?" Paul commanded, threatening him with his fist. "Hump ha, ha, I thought Scrumptious already told you; since she **did** summon me", he darkly replied, with an evil laugh and I shrank a bit behind Paul.

"Well, I guess I have to reintroduce myself. My name is Thunder, Prince of the Thundering-Mountains'... And this is my companion, Lightning", the boy continued. "Now, it's been about... A **year**, since I last you, am I right Dawn? Since I was only trying to make you **love** me". The way he looked at me sent chills down my spine, in the worse way.

"Why did you come here?" Sapphire growled in Battle-Form, gaining courage for how disgusted she was about Lightning. "Oh, I'm only doing my **new** job, for my Master", Thunder coyly answered driving suspicion towards me. "And my guess is that you two made a deal, am I right?" Sapphire continued, "because the way you've changed in only a matter of two years, not to mention how your eyes have changed to a darker colour; I believe was the colour dye **Red**, perhaps?"

*That's it, I know what's wrong with him!* with my newly discovered courage, I walked in front of Paul and shouted at my Ex-Best Friend. "Liston to yourself; look at your eyes, there not yellow any more, there **Orange**; you're under a **Love-Potion**. There's only **one** man I know, that has them..."

I took a step forward, so that I was only two-inches away from him. "And that is, The Black-Knight!" He started a creepy laugh and he replied. "So what if I'm working for that old-man. We made a deal, and that deal is that if I work for him... You can be **mine**, and mine only-"

"You sick creature! First, you show up when we were only nine; secondly, you attempted to **rape** my sister last year! And now, you're back or more working for the man that killed our mother and wants to kill, Dawn!" Star cut in, full of rage.

The guys all looked shocked, when he mentioned the advent last year. Paul turned me around, so that I would look at him in the eyes and he spoke. "Is this true? H-he tried to rape you?" I nodded, with an obvious look of anger in his eyes; he turned to Thunder again and boomed at him. "You attempted to **rape**, Dawn!?"

"So, I don't see anyone's name on her. I only wanted to claim her as mine; I want to be her first in **everything**!" Then a full blown argument started, with each person speaking up to comment. I only just got angrier.

"Quiet!" I screamed, "I hate you! And I always will be, just leave me alone!"

Thunder was shocked for only one second, but he then offered. "Okay, how about we have a duel? If you win, I'll leave you alone for **two** weeks..."

"And what happens if you win?"

"You will me mine and mine alone **forever**", I thought about it for a few seconds and answered with a nod in agreement. "What, are you crazy sis?!" Star shouted at me, "Well, I haven't been trained for nothing, besides I rather have him leave me alone for two weeks, than be with him forever".

He took a deep breath and gave in.

"Okay, I've chosen my weapon; Lightning-Blade!" Lightning struck the ground and the lightning-prince took it as it turned into a sword that was powered with electricity.

*Humm, he was to fight with swords... I guess that I have to bring out my Legendary weapon*, "Natures-Blade!" I brought out my White-Rose as it started to grow into a metal sword; with the handle made out of vines and the edge of the blade shone like a rainbow.

"Sapphire, Super Battle-Form, go!" I commanded and my companion transformed.

*Sapphire: We have to be careful to protect the child at all costs, who knows what will happen. Dawn: No need to worry*

"Metal-claw", Sapphire unleashed her deadly claws that were turning into pure steel and she attacked him. Using his sword, he blocks the razor sharp claws. Afterwards, he swung the blade towards me aiming for my legs, but I jumped out of the way with a flip.

"Nice move's, Elder has trained you well", he commented as we clashed our swords. "I could say the same thing", I replied clashing swords again.

(Paul P.O.V)

"This is crazy!" Blue shouted, "What the heck is happening?!" Said May, then we all looked at Star for explanation. "Well, Paul you remember when I told you about the man who killed me and Sis's mom", Star questioned and I nodded.

"But you never told me his name though".

"Do you guys remember the name of the man that Thunder is now working for?" Star pointed out, and surprisingly, Ash answered, "The Black-Knight!"

"Correct, in fact my dad said that he knew him **before** me and Sis was born", we were all wide-eyed at him. We looked at the fighting trio as they almost cut each-over.

"All our lives, The Black-Knight had killed humans and Pokémon just to get to Dawn".

"Why did he do it? What does he want from her?" Said Drew, sweeping his hair out of his face, "So, she really is a freak", said Ursula appearing from a hiding spot.

"What are **you** doing here? All you ever done to us, was making Dawn's life a misery here", I shouted at her.

She whined and left. "Noooo", Troublesome screamed while she was dodging Thunder's Lightning-Blade which was aiming for her stomach.

"Oh no, Dawn!" Blue surprisingly screamed.

(Dawn P.O.V)

That was too close for comfort, and now I had enough. I did the sword trick that steals your opposing sword and I did a karate high-kick that sent him away; all was left was a star shining in the sky. (Naturegirl360: Like when Team Rocket Blast's off).

Luxray looked frightened and when Sapphire said, "Boo!" He ran off like a scared Torchick.

I sighed in relief and sent away my weapon.

"Dawn, are you okay?!" Said Paul, as he checked to see if I was injured or not. "P-Paul I'm fine, no need to worry", I said, but the gang didn't look convinced.

"Okay, okay?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Gary shouted, clearly seeing the worried look on his face. "Well, at least the bright side is that Thunder will be gone for two more weeks", I pointed out. "But, what will happen when he comes back?" Misty questioned, *Sapphire: She's got a point there*.

I turned a round and before I left, I said, "well, we'll going have to find out now, won't we?"

-After school-

I was chilling out by my rose garden and Pokemon, since Star was with his Wisher; until my phone rang. I picked the blue phone up and answered, "hello?"

"Hay Dawn, it's me Blue. Did you tell him yet?"

"Dang it! I knew that I forgot something. I was going to tell Paul at lunch, but when May asked that question... Well, you know the rest".

"Can you tell him, over the weekend?"

"I can't, him and his brother are going out camping at the other side of the forest".

"Well, your going to have to tell him sooner or later, because once that baby comes you got a lot of explaining to do".

"I'll tell him next Friday, it'll give us and the gang a week after the whole drama today. This news is twice as much drama than today."

"Okay, see you soon. Tell Sapphire and Star that I said, hi".

"Right Blue, Bye", I hung up and thought about everything.

*How am I going to tell him?*

* * *

**Me: And another chapter completed, not to mention about anouther year older this week!**

**Paul: Your as bad as Troublesome**

**Me and Dawn: Hey!**

**Wolfy: Don't forget about the votes!**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Wolfy. Anyway, since now there's a baby coming soon, I like you guys to post what name you would like for, only a boy. Because I already chosen a girl's name, trust me you'll see why later.**

**Sapphire: Don't forget Angel-Puppy/Kitten names!**

**Wolfy: we're having kids too?!**

**Sapphire: Whoops, I said nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Me: See you next time! Read and Review!**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	3. Mega Evolution

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here.**

**I had a **huge** brainstorm for this chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Chapter Three

(Paul P.O.V)

It is now Wednesday and five day's since that Thunder guy came to attack Dawn. But, even if that didn't happen; Dawn has been acting very strange recently. Don't get me wrong, she has no longer been sick; it's just her attitude has be quite distance like she's always thinking about something **big**. I'm getting really worried now.

Anyway, once me and Wolfy arrived to the school. We then encountered the twins arguing again, while the gang just watches. "Come on sis, we both know that Comet is a lot better than Lucario", Star boasted, with his arms crossed. "Yeh right, you may be a gym leader of flying types. But, **I **have beaten you in Pokémon Battles since our first", Dawn argued back.

The street-like clothed gym leader then smirks as he asked. "Is that a challenge?" Then me, the gang as well passersby's that heard froze at our places. *Paul: This is going to get wild if she accepts. Wolfy: Why? Paul: 1. Star is one of the strongest gym leaders in not only this Region, but all of the other Regions; and 2. Remember how bad Dawn kicked my butt, when she first came here? Wolfy: ... Oh snap!*

Nothing seemed to affect Dawn as she only grinned back. "Challenge accepted", she replied. "Then let's get flying", he finished. They both went to the battle ground and stood by their places. Just before they we about to start, Blue stood next to Troublesome to whisper something into her ear.

(Dawn P.O.V)

"Are you sure you should be doing this? You're carrying Paul's child for crying out loud!" She whispered, without the other's hearing. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway, there's something I want to try out that a friend sent me on his Kalo's Region trip."

She backed away confused, "the Kalo's Region? Isn't it that newly discovered Region?" I nodded as I them turned back to my battle; "okay Star, ready for battle?!" I shouted across the field. He put a thumb up and took out his Poke-Ball. "Alright, Comet; let's shoot our stars onto the battle field!"

He threw the Poke-Ball to revel his Leader Staraptor, with its star-shaped leader badge. "_Bring it on!_" Comet cheered, flapping his huge wings. I took my Poke-Ball out, with this Pokémon's Aura's sphere seal. "Just to keep things straight, Lucario has a new name; thanks to this new item that Draco got me..."

The gang and all of the other people that decided to watch, *well pretty much the whole school, including the Teachers*, all were curious of this new trick up my sleeve; "... Now, Mega Knight! Spoooootlight!"

Appeared the Aura Pokémon Lucario who is now called Mega Knight, with his golden karate-belt reflecting its golden light across the field from the blazing sun, also with a new addiction; a strange orb on the centre of the metallic belt. "Ladies first", my brother teased.

All I did though was grin, "alright then!" I then took out another item from my short's pocket, chucked it into the air and caught it with my right hand. The item was a black bracelet with a familiar looking orb on it, as I put it onto my left wrist, "now, with one of the greatest legends of Pokémon! Mega Knight, Mega Evolution!"

Placing a finger onto the orb of the bracelet, that orb and Mega Knight's orb began to glow in harmony. Mega Knight himself glowed as he grew to a new form; his pouch like upper legs changed to a more powered strong-like legs; his blue tail changing to a more fluffy cream one that also grew around his waist, upper torso and earning a fluffy collar; his pointy ears grown larger while his outer flocks grew longer with red highlights at the end; a detailed black mask cover his face; his paws changed to a red colour and the metal thorns grew twice in size turning more sharp as well as deadly.

Once the evolution was complete, Mega Knight unleashed a loud call, full of power. Everyone around us, even Star himself was amazed of this new transformation. "Mega Evolution... B-but, it's just a myth! Surely it's not possible to work!" Gary stuttered, confused at such a scientifically complicated explanation.

"The bonds between Pokémon and human can be strong if you know how to use it. It might also work if you have the right orbs, at the right region. Once you've gathered those materials and the strong bond of your chosen Pokémon... I've even asked my friend if he could find a Mega stone for Sapphire, since she's at her final stage. Who knows how powerful a Mega Royal Angel-Heart could hold upon us, with that power we must use it wisely and to be sure to not get it into the wrong hands", I explained.

"Anyway, let's not get hasty now... Use Aura Sphere, medium power!" I command, as the Aura Pokémon raised his paw slowly with a grin on his muzzle. Suddenly, a giant Aura Sphere appeared on his paw, *Dawn: It's so powerful! Is this a good idea about using the Mega Evolution? Sapphire: Well, it's too late now. However, I really like to see your brother's face when he gets his butt kicked.*

When the sphere was finished charging, it was released full speed towards Comet. "Dodge it!" Star shouted, throwing his fist in front of him as he told the Predator Pokémon. Comet only **just** dodged the giant blue sphere, only singeing a couple of feather. "Quick, use Air Slash!" My brother then spoke.

With one quick swipe of his brown wing, the strong attack from our opponent was heading straight towards us. "Metal-Claw", I calmly told Mega Knight. Raising his paw again, long claws made out of pure steel burst out; daring to cut anything in its way. At the last possible second, he slashed the very own Air **slash**.

"W-What... B-But how", Star stuttered. "Mega Knights own Metal-Claw may be sharp, but my claws are sharper", Sapphire boasted as she was checking her own sharp claws. "Not exactly the best time to be talking about your fur and claws, Sapphire", I bluntly told my companion who had to have a sense of style. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch the battle.

"Now, use Dragon-Pulse", still standing at the same spot; Mega Knight moved his right foot/paw as he powered up the attack with his hands/paws. As he released the power, the Dragon shaped attack sent shivers down everyone's spines since it looked as terrifying as seeing the Black Knight and his demon Pokémon in his nightmare world.

"Avoid it, whatever you do!" The street-clothed teen panicked. Relying on his trainer, Comet avoided the treacherous Dragon-type attack. "Let's finish it with Close Combat!" Star raised the final attack, as the flying type dived down, at incredible speed to attack the steel/fighting type. "Avoid it and use Close Combat as well!" Thanks to our strong bond, our minds were connected as every punch and kick was avoided.

Once the Staraptor leader run out of breath, Mega Knight took his chance to strike back with his own Close Combat obviously with the upper hand; as a fighting type, he knew all of the vital weak points. A punch and a kick and then the final blow were a powerful punch at the stomach. The thing that got everyone's mouths dropped was the powerful blow sent a bright light across the battle field.

The light shoot with such power, everyone tried to stay on their feet and covered their faces from the blinding light; not to mention the dust being picked up. Finally, when everything was visible again, the fate was clearly seen. "Looks like I win again... Brother", I smirked, while my spoken brother had collapsed to his knees in defeat.

"Comet return", he returned his Pokémon and spoke to the Poke-Ball, "our stars may have fallen. But we will shoot up again". Mega Knight suddenly glowed as he returned to his normal form, "thank you Mega Knight. Riolu will be proud", I returned my Pokémon.

I walked across the battle field and help my brother to his feet. "You have improved well, Star", I congratulated, as we shook hands. "I'm never going to beat you, am I?" He questioned, "Not a chance", I replied straight afterwards.

Lastly, it ended with our sibling hug.

(Paul P.O.V)

Troublesome never fails me when it comes to battling. It's the end of school and me, Wolfy, Dawn and Sapphire are having some us time. "I-ha, can't believe you, ha, kicked his butt", I laughed. "I know sometimes we just get into this random fight and we end up in a Pokémon battle; when he **know** that he always losses', ha ha ha", she laughed back.

Then she stopped laughing, "But that is what I appreciate about him... He never gives up, especially on me. He took care of me and Sapphire, when mum died and dad left to 'protect' us". I smiled at her as we sat by the crystal blue lake.

We were both silent for a few minutes, then I noticed that Dawn looked troubled. "Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned. She sighed and hugged herself. "I... I-I was just thinking", she stuttered. This made me raise an eye-brow.

"About..."

"... N-Nothing, let's go home. It's getting dark", her reply was. I helped her up and we started to walk home, while Wolfy and Sapphire chased each other. Once we were almost at Dawn's home, she suddenly broke the silence. "P-Paul, there is something I have to tell you".

"What is it?" I said quietly, confused.

"Well... Remember, what happened the night on Valentine's Day?" I nodded with a slight blush, *How could I not remember*, she then continued.

"Y-you see something else has happened..." She stopped for a second and took a deep breath.

"P-Paul... I'm... I'm-"

"Hi Paul, nice seeing you here", Ursula cut in, appearing out from nowhere. "What are you doing here, Ursula?" I warned, glaring at her.

"What me? Nothing, just taking a walk in the woods", she innocently answered, fluting her eyelashes. *Wolfy: She reeks of a liar. She's up to something. Paul: Yeh, the best solution is to ignore her*.

"Sorry Ursula, but Dawn and I need to get going", I casually spoke, putting an arm around my girlfriend. Finally, out of sight, we have arrived at Dawn's cottage. "Ahh, that Ursula annoys the heck out me! Sorry Troublesome, what was it that you wanted to say?"

She then looked up at me as if she was in deep thought, "Huh? Oh, never mind... It was nothing anyway", with that she kissed me on the cheek and left towards the cottage followed by Sapphire.

*Paul: She's hiding something. Wolfy: Well, why don't you just get her to tell you now? Paul: I'm pretty sure, she needs some time to tell me*, I thought with Wolfy.

Wolfy look concerned for me as we then left for home.

-Later, before bed-

I buttoned up the buttons from my pyjama top, climbed into bed and before I fell asleep I thought to myself.

*Paul: What is wrong, Dawn? What is it you're keeping from me?

?: Something you'll regret...

Paul: Who are you?

?: Someone who you can trust

Paul: And how am I going to trust you? I don't even know you.

?: You'll see, I will give a day to think about it.

Paul: ... Whatever you say*

Then I fell asleep, thinking who that voice was. Not to mention avoiding Wolfys dreams about Sapphire.

(? P.O.V )

"Ha ha, my plan is sent in motion. Be prepared, **dear** Guardian, because your worst nightmare is coming to get you"

* * *

**Me: Woh, goose bumps alert. Well, I may be sick but I completed another chapter.**

**Dawn: Well Done Naturegirl360**

**Paul: What ever**

**Dawn: Paul, be nice for once!**

**Me: Or I'll give you my sickness and you will hate it **a lot

**Paul: Get well soon, *runs off***

**Me: ... Okay, anyway please review. Oh and before I forget, you don't have to guys but for all of you Deviant Art members out there. I would love to have an art work of Wolfy or Sapphire or maybe even my other characters and the Love Rose. Each week I'll put on a new pic for you all to see... If I do get a pic of course; just PM me the art work page and I'll take a look. Thanks!**

**Naturegirl360 out!**


	4. The confession

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here**

**Sorry for the incredibly **long** update. Unlike other FanFiction Authors, I was really busy and active at summer. Since I get bored easily I just go out and do sports; so I pretty much got out of the rhythm in my updates. Also, I'm at my last year of school and I'm trying to keep up with my education for my GCSE exams.**

**Anyway, once again sorry and I'll try to update as much as I can. Now let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; only my OC's and story idea.**

Chapter Four

(Dawn P.O.V)

Today's the day. Today, I will tell Paul that I'm pregnant with his child. No matter what happens, I **will** tell him! Sapphire and I walked together to the school, on a Thursday morning; the sun shine brightly surprisingly. Even thought it was slight windy since I was nervous. "Don't worry, he will understand", Sapphire comforted me again.

"But, what if he rejects me?" I said worried, "he won't", she replied, rolling her eyes. Then there it is the school gate. I took a deep breath, tugs my baggy jumper down a bit more and then walked past into the school grounds. However, I couldn't see Paul **anywhere**. I searched and searched, not even a hint. Even with Sapphire's pro tracking skills; she couldn't see him.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Said Blue, as she appeared suddenly; I was probably zoned out too much with worry. "Huh? Oh, hi blue; have you seen Paul?" I questioned, really wanting to find him. Blue sweat-dropped, "Paul is at Basketball practise remember?"

I went bright red. *Dawn: oh yeah, he started joining sports clubs and he has Basketball practise every Tuesday and Thursday mornings. Sapphire: now you just realised that?* I thought and Sapphire **had **to sarcastic. "Opps, I forgot", I said to blue putting my right hand behind my head embarrassed. "Let me guess... you've finally gathered the courage to tell Paul?" Blue smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded shyly. Sapphire sat beside me as she watched our conversation. The school bell rang and the three of us decided to go to class, Sapphire sitting on my shoulders. *Dawn: Lunch time, we'll tell him. Sapphire: right*.

(Paul P.O.V)

The bell just rang for Lunch and I'm starved. Wolfy wouldn't stop complaining for food, which almost drove me insane. "Now can we eat?!" Wolfy complained, making me sigh stressed. "Yes we can get some food! Now shut up!" I shouted, and then Wolfy laughed. "Being honest, you just want to see Dawn as much as I want food right now".

"... True", I went bright red. We reach the canteen, bought my food and sat down with the group that became my friends. I finally saw Dawn today and she looked like that she wanted to say something to me. In fact, there's something I want to talk to **her** about...

-Vision-

I buttoned up the buttons from my pyjama top, climbed into bed and before I fell asleep I thought to myself.

*Paul: What is wrong, Dawn? What is it you're keeping from me?

?: Something you'll regret...

Paul: Who are you?

?: Someone who you can trust

Paul: And how am I going to trust you? I don't even know you.

?: You'll see, I will give a day to think about it.

Paul: ... Whatever you say*

-End-

Who is he? What so ever, this is something I should tell Dawn about. With all of the things that had happened recently, Dawn is the best to ask for advice. "... Dawn?" I spoke up in the middle of the groups' conversation. Everyone in the group went silent; Dawn looked up from her meal and answered. "Y-yeah, what is it Paul?"

"Can I have a word... in private?" I gave a serious look, standing up to walk towards a private place. "Err, c-coming!" I heard her call, also getting up running to where I stand.

"What do you want to talk about Paul?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side... in a cute way.

"First off, there was this **strange** dream last night", I started.

"Okay, so what was this dream about?"

"There was a man, and he said that he was someone that he could trust".

She gasped suddenly and quickly replied panic "Did he just suddenly appear when you were in a middle of a dream?!"

"Sort of"

"... The Black Knight", she whispered.

"Then that answers my question. I don't trust him", when I made that choice; my vision turned dark as a whisper was heard in my ear. "You made the wrong choice", then my vision became normal; seeing Dawn in front of me trying to say something.

"-ky? Paul!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry. Don't worry about it anymore", I gave her one of my rare smiles. She sighs relived then she turned serious. "So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, the second thing I wanted to talk about is... Why have you been acting strange the past two weeks?" She turned shy and took a step back, hiding her eyes from me. "Well..."

(Dawn's P.O.V)

This is it, time to tell Paul the truth. "... Remember what happened at Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, y-yeah", he went slightly red with embarrassment.

"I found out that something happened **after** it as well", he then started to frown confused. *Sapphire: It's best to stop stalling now and just tell him. Dawn: o-okay*. I took a deep breath, hugged myself and let out the sentence that I've been holding.

"I'm pregnant"

**Naturegirl350: Cliff-hanger! I hope you all liked my return!**

**Paul: You took forever**

**Dawn: She had a reason!**

**Naturegirl360: *sitting in a corner, crying***

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Sapphire: Once again we're sorry for the **late **update. Naturegirl360 promises to update as much as possible. But, like she said before, she's trying to keep her grades up for her final exams.**

**Wolfy: Don't forget to update! I'm sure that will cheer up Naturegirl360!**

**Sapphire: *Sweat drop* really Wolfy?**

**Wolfy: But maybe she'll update quicker.**

**Sapphire: *sighs and mumbles* Angel-Knight's...**

**Naturegirl360 out!**


	5. Acceptance and the Chat-Room

**Hey**,** Naturegirl360 here!**

**I am alive. Just had a huge writer's block and lots of things going on in life. Sorry for the wait, so now. It's time to know what we all been waiting for!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Chapter Five

(Paul P.O.V)

"I'm pregnant", was her answer. *Paul: D-did she say what I think she just said? Wolfy: all I heard was that you're screwed*. I stood silent at complete shock, while Dawn started to look agitated. "Dawn..." I sighed and hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" She said starting to tear up, burying her head into my shirt.

"Shh... Its ok, I'm not mad just... Surprised", I comforted her, feeling slightly awkward since I'm still not entirely use to this concept. "But... What are we going to do?" She looked at me. "Well... First off, does anyone else know?" I questioned, stroking her soft locks of blue hair. Dawn was hesitant, however she answered, "Blue and Gary figured it out".

I chuckled, "I'm not surprised for that one. They're practically having their own kid too". *Having their own kid... Having OUR own kid; this definitely opens a whole lot of emotions*. "Star doesn't know though, although he is suspicious", she added, that was then I felt like a ton of bricks landed on me. Star is going to kill me if he finds out. "And when do you plan to tell him?" I said, hiding my nerves. It was then Dawn's turn to smirk, "right after school and you're coming with me".

I groaned which made Troublesome giggle. Taking my hand in hers we walked back to the table that had our confused and curious friends. "What was that all about?" Ash asked first, with food in his mouth. I mentally face-palmed, before May said, "Yeah, this weirdness is just taking into a new level". Just when I opened my mouth to speak, Dawn best me to it, "nothing really, just talking about relationship things, no need to worry". Surprisingly enough, the gang believed it, excluding Gary and Blue, whom had the knowing look on their faces. Fortunately, they didn't say anything.

The school bell rang, signalling that lunch is over. *Why didn't Troublesome tell them about the baby?* I thought to myself, as I stood up leaving for my next class. For my last lesson, I had class with Gary, Misty, Drew and Ash as we had our History class. That was when I realised that Gary always sits next to me now and he looked like that the teasing was about to begin. "So she told you the truth?"

This surprised me because; Gary actually said it in a normal tone. No teasing, just a normal chat. I relaxed slightly, "yeah". My best friend got out his textbook and responded, "Congrats, Blue and I will support you two". My eyes widened, "t-thank you but this is something serious. Dawn is making me tell her brother after school". Gary whistled, "Good luck there. If I was Star I would be raging, even though I'm going through the same thing as you... But I do look like and act a lot like Star, don't I?"

I only shrugged my shoulders before turning to the teacher that is entering the classroom.

(Dawn P.O.V)

"Phew", I sighed relieved. I finally told Paul and he is supporting me, which leads to the next problem. Telling Star and the others; Paul almost told them yet I lied to them instead... Sort of. It was about relationships so I guess that I 'went around the truth'. Sitting in class, I had Blue and May with me during I.T. May on my left and Blue at the desk on the opposite side. We only had a small project to do so we were allowed to use the school chat room.

_BluebellMasterTrainer1: [Private chat] I'm guessing that you told him?_

_Dawnofday78: [Private chat] yeah and he said that he's supporting me._

_BluebellMasterTrainer1: [Private chat] OMG that's awesome. But why didn't you tell the gang earlier?_

_Dawnofday78: [Private chat] I don't know. Maybe a little scared._

_BluebellMasterTrainer1: [Private chat] Dawn, don't worry. Paul, Gary and I are by your side and if anyone opposes you, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind._

_Dawnofday78: [Private chat] ha ha, thanks Blue._

_[Mayflower3 created a chat-room with BluebellMasterTrainer1 and Dawnofday78]_

_Mayflower3: Hey guys! Want to come over for a girl's night?!_

_BluebellMasterTrainer1: but it's Thursday._

_Mayflower3: so?_

_Dawnofday78: I can't come. Paul and I are going to visit Star after school._

I waited for the next response but May suddenly spoke up instead of typing in the chat. "Why? I gave it a thought, trying to come up with the best solution. Thankfully Sapphire saved the day, "Paul and Wolfy want to challenge his gym and we both want to watch". *Dawn: thanks Saph. Sapphire: you owe me one*, we said in our thoughts.

"Oh wow! Can I come?!" May's eyes filled with excitement and energy. "Miss Haruka", said our strict I.T teacher with his signature frown. Feeling embarrassed, May went back to work and didn't bring up the subject again.

_BluebellMasterTrainer1: [Private chat] that was close._

Turning to face Blue for a second, I saw her gentle comforting smile. *I know that she will be an amazing mum in the future*, I thought to myself, with my own smile.

(Paul P.O.V)

School ended and my pregnant girlfriend and I were already halfway to Star's gym since he is still working. "What the hell are we suppose to say? 'Hey Star, just wanted to pop by and say that I knocked up your sixteen year old sister', that would a splendid thing to say", I said sarcastically, hands shoved in my pockets. "Well we're definitly not saying that... Paul I know that you're nervous but don't forget that I'm the one carrying our kid", Dawn pointed out. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "I know... I'm sorry, I just feel really guilty that I done this to you. If only I never got drunk, if only I controlled myself back then-"

I suddenly was cut off by feeling Dawn's lips on mine. She pulled away and smiled as I took the hint. Giving a rare smile in return, I took her hand and entered Star's gym. Fortunately, he was no battling anyone at the moment. Unfortunately for me, this was too soon to tell him this. "Hey Star!" Dawn called, her mood swinging from nervous to excited then back to nervous. Star looked towards our direction and smiled, "hey sis, Paul. Nice seeing you here today, I've been so bored today". I was about to sneak away when Dawn caught me by holding onto the sleeve of my jacket.

"Star we have something... Really important to tell you", said Dawn, serious and nervous at the same time. "You see, things happened at... Valentine's day and one thing lead to another and well... I'm pregnant". Now I'm petrified, because right now was Star giving the most angry and scariest face ever. "What?!" He shouted.

The only thing that I did was muttered, "... Shit".

* * *

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Star: *glaring at Paul*.**

**Paul: *petrified*.**

**Dawn: this atmosphere is very tense right now *worried*.**

**Me: Well I'm going to make sure that Star doesn't kill Paul yet-**

**Paul: what?! *pale***

**Me: 0.0... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry again about the forever update.**

**Sapphire and Wolfy: Don't forget to review!**

**Naturegirl360 out.**


End file.
